Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé!
by Galdriel
Summary: Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, et pourtant il ne se doutait pas que dans 24h une peur sans nom l'envahirai, il ne se doutait pas que l'enfer s'ouvrirai sous ses pieds.


L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles)

**Couple **: Severus/Harry

**Résumé** : Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, et pourtant il ne se doutait pas que dans 24h une peur sans nom l'envahirait, il ne se doutait pas que l'enfer s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds.

Ceci est mon tout premier essai. J'espère être à la hauteur, je n'aime pas trop la fin de mon premier chapitre et j'ai un peux de mal avec les dialogues, mais bon il faut ce jeter à l'eau et pardon pour les fautes. Bonne lecture.

**Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé**

**_Prologue_**

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Les cours avait repris depuis bientôt 4 mois. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Il régnait dans le château une atmosphère de paix et de légèreté. Toute l'école de sorcellerie était décorée pour Noël, des guirlandes, des lumières, des boules, c'était tout simplement féerique. Hagrid et les professeurs s'était surpassés pour la décoration de Poudlard. Les élèves, excités par leurs prochains départs, parlaient bruyamment dans les couloirs de l'école en racontant ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour leurs vacances.

Et le trio d'or des Griffons n'échappait pas à la règle.

Ron partait pour les vacances en Roumanie avec sa famille afin de voir son frère Charli, le premier Noël avec toute la famille Weasley réuni au grand complet depuis longtemps.

Hermione partait en Allemagne avec ses parents. Elle avait toujours rêvée de voir se pays et de découvrir son histoire. En particulier les mythes et les légendes de la Foret Noire.

Harry restait au château, Sirius et Remus venait à Poudlard pour passer Noël avec lui. Bien sur il était triste de ne pas voir ses amis pendant les fêtes, mais très heureux de passer enfin un vrai Noël en famille.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'Harry nageait dans le bonheur. Et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Quelque mois auparavant il avait enfin, avec l'aide de l'ordre et de ses amis, détruit Voldemort pour de bon. Oh bien sur il fut heureux de savoir qu'enfin ses amis et les gens qu'il aimait étaient enfin en sécurité, qu'ils étaient enfin sauvés.

Malheureusement, lui n'avait pu être sauvé. Il n'avait pas était blessé gravement, non, mais son âme elle avait été blessé, enfin c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Comment pouvait –il vivre alors qu'il avait pris une vie. Aussi horrible qu'un homme puisse être, personne ne devait être obligé de tuer quelqu'un. Mais parfois on était contraint de faire des choses qu'on ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire.

Ça avait pris du temps pour qu'il accepte ce qu'il c'était passé, pour qu'il accepte ce qu'il avait fait. Avec l'aide de ses amis et de sa famille son âme guérit, non sans mal mais Harry pu recommencer à vivre, et à vivre enfin pour lui.

Bien qu'il ait eu de nombreuse perte parmi les élèves de Poudlard, aujourd'hui il était heureux, heureux de vivre, heureux d'exister.

Et il n'était pas le seul à être heureux.

Un homme, aussi sombre que les ténèbres et portant avec une âme aussi lumineuse que la plus pure des lumières était enfin libre. Libre d'une promesse qu'il c'était fait à lui-même, libre d'un maître complètement fou, libre de pouvoir être la personne qu'il est réellement, libre de pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Severus Rogue était un homme heureux et libre. Heureux que son meilleur ami soit enfin libre lui aussi et que son filleul soit en sécurité. Lucius Malfoy avait du jouer au espion afin de protéger son fils d'un montre de cruauté et de sa femme complètement folle. Il avait du tuer celle-ci lors de la dernière bataille alors qu'elle tuer à petit feu Drago à coup de Doloris. Mais l'espoir avait pris place dans sa vie. Il ne lui manquait rien, à part l'amour.

Mais cela il allait y remédier. Il avait compris il à bien longtemps qu'il était amoureux. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était qu'une attraction purement sexuel, et il l'avait détesté encore plus pour ça, mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'aimait, il aimait ce satané Potter Junior. Et fois de Severus Rogue, Potter serait à lui avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Poudlard était envahie par une vague de bonheur.

Malheureusement cela n'allait pas duré. Et un homme allait y veillait.

Il allait lui faire payer, Potter allait souffrir pour son plus grand plaisir. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir détruit l'homme qui aurait pu le mener au pouvoir. Oh bien sur cela aurait pris du temps, il n'est pas facile de berner Lord Voldemort, mais il avait tout prévu, et aujourd'hui, tous ses espoirs, tous ses projets étaient réduits à néant par un gosse de 17 ans. Il le détruirait, mais avant il le soumettrait à lui. Il en frissonnait déjà. Et ce pauvre gosse lui ne se doutait de rien. Il avait attendu qu'il se remette de son combat, qu'il reprenne vie, et espoir. Qu'il se pense en sécurité. Cela serait d'autant plus jouissif pour lui de détruit son monde, sa vie, comme il avait détruit la sienne. Et quoi de mieux pour mettre en route son plan que d'envoyer un petit cadeau de Noël à sa proie.

Harry était sur son petit nuage, dans 24h il fêterait son premier Noël en famille, son parrain était près de lui et Remus aussi, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis rejoindre leurs familles. Tout était parfait.

Il ne se doutait pas que dans 24h une peur sans nom l'envahirait, il ne se doutait pas que l'enfer s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds.

**Chapitre 1 **

Vingt-quatre heures. Plus que vingt-quatre petites heures et enfin il aurait son premier Réveillons de Noël avec sa famille. Sa vraie famille, pas cette pathétique comédie de famille soi-disant parfaite que prétendais être les Dursley. Plus jamais il n'aurait à les voir. Sirius étant enfin lavé de toute accusation il pouvait à présent réclamer la garde d'Harry. Et c'est ce que Sirius avait fait des qu'Harry avait été remis sur pied. Et dans vingt-quatre heures il allait célébrer son premier Noël avec sa famille.

Pour l'occasion Dumbledore avait mis des appartements privés à la disposition de Sirius et Rémus. Harry s'était empressé avec l'aide d'Hagrid d'y mettre un sapin de Noël qu'il avait décoré avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis. Un grand sapin décoré aux couleurs de sa maison. Il était magnifique. Mais aux yeux de Harry, il était plus que magnifique, c'était SON sapin. Les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour Sirius et Rémus étaient déjà mis au pied du sapin. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de voir la tête de son parrain lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait. Sa serait une nuit magique.

Il était 10h du matin en ce 24 Décembre, et Harry se réveillait doucement dans son dortoir.

Le dortoir était vide, il était le seul Gryffondor à rester pour Noël, mais il n'en était pas triste. Sa famille était là. Il se leva et alla se préparer pour passer une journée tranquille avant le révélions de Noël.

Harry se regardais dans le miroir pour admirer sa tenue. Il avait bien changé. Il ne portait plus de lunette. Sirius l'avait emmenée chez un médicomage expert dans les problèmes de vue. Au début il avait du mal à s'habituer au fait de ne plus mettre ses lunettes mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était un avantage surtout pour le Quiddicht ou en cas de duel. Le vert émeraude de ses yeux ressortait encore plus. Ils étaient envoûtants. Ce n'était pas le seul changement. Ses cheveux avaient énormément poussé, ils lui arrivaient aux creux de reins. Cela lui donnait un air angélique, mais sauvage à la fois. Il était magnifique et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'un pull en col V vert, il descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec le reste des élèves qui étaient resté à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire très peu d'élèves.

En arrivant dans la grande il vit Blaise Zambini en compagnie de Drago Malfoy assis à la seule table de la grande salle. Les deux seuls élèves qui restaient à Poudlard. Zambini, cars ses parents étaient mort durant la bataille, et Malfoy car... euh, eh bien il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait avoir une raison.

Le reste de la table était occupé par les seuls professeurs présents à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Minerva Mcgonagall et Hagrid, ainsi que Sirius et Remus.

Harry s'assit à coté de son parrain sans remarquer le regard insistant posé sur lui.

-Alors Harry, tu as bien dormis ? demanda Sirius

-Oui, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir j'ai hâte d'être à se soir. Ça va être génial. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Sirius répondit à son sourire et retourna à son petit déjeuner alors qu'Harry commencer à se servir.

* * *

Severus Rogue se leva tôt en ce 24 décembre. Il avait quelques potions à finir avant de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à un plan pour conquérir Harry Potter. Il n'en pouvait plus de cacher son amour pour lui. Il savait qu'Harry aimait les hommes aussi, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard en une après midi. Il avait alors compris qu'il avait une chance avec lui. Il lui suffisait de trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de lui. De le conquérir. Et quand il l'aurait, il ne le lâcherait plus jamais. Mais pour le moment, il avait des potions sur le feu.

Une fois qu'il eu fini il était plus que temps pour lui de prendre une bonne douche pour faire partir les résidus de vapeur de potions. Depuis que la guerre était fini Severus pu enfin ce libérer de son rôle d'espion et de professeur de potions aux cheveux gras. Maintenant libérer de se psychopathe de Voldemort Severus avait le temps de se reposer, plus de cauchemars, plus de nuit blanche. Quelque changement avait eu lieu ses cheveux avait poussés, il lui arrivait maintenant un peu en dessous des épaules. Noir, soyeux et brillant, rien à voir avec ce qu'il devait supporter avant. Son visage était plus détendu, plus de cerne. Et plus de blessures, de douleur, juste la paix.

Un Severus Rogue propre comme un sous neuf, habillé de jean et d'un pull noir entra dans la grande salle et pris place à coté de son mentor Albus Dumbledore.

-Alors Severus qu'avait vous prévu pour le réveillions ? demanda Albus avec un demi-sourire en regardant Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, mais sachez que je le passerais avec mon filleul et son père. Etes-vous satisfaits ? répondit Severus d'une voie lente avec un accent de profond ennui.

-Oh parfait, parfait.

Severus ne se préoccupas plus du Directeur de Poudlard pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. A ce moment là les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le seul lion présent pour les fêtes.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement, Merlin qu'il est beau, comment ais-je pu ne pas le voir plus tôt, patience, et cet ange sera bientôt à moi. Oui patience.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme, chacun vacant à ses occupations.

* * *

Un autre homme s'enjoignait à la patience. Son plan était fin prêt, le petit cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour Potter était en route, il serait un pied du sapin. Tout était parfait.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy venait d'arriver dans les appartements du maître de potions de Poudlard. Il avait hâte de retrouver son ami afin de l'interroger sur un certain loup-garou qu'il trouvait plus qu'à son goût. De plus il avait très envie de voir son fils.

-Bonsoir fils comment vas-tu ? Lucius sera son fils dans ses bras. Depuis que Lord Malfoy avait changé de camp pour protéger son fils, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché tout les deux.

-Bien père, et vous ? Vous m'avez manqué.

-Drago je t'en prie ne soit pas aussi formel, tu sais que je ne suis pas ta mère.

- Oui papa, mais les vielles habitudes on la vie dure. dit-il en rigolant.

-Severus, mon ami comme je suis heureux de te voir, tu a meilleur mine.

-Je te remercie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, très bien même, d'ailleurs je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi à propos d'un certains lycan de notre connaissance. Dit-il avec un demi-sourire made in Malfoy.

-Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler après le repas si tu veux bien, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago.

-Bien sur

-Parfait, Lucius, Drago passons à table.

Le dîner se déroula calmement, le repas était tout simplement divin. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas ils se dirigèrent vers le salon ou Severus et Lucius pris un Whisky Pur Feu. Alors que Lucius aller question Severus, l'horloge sonna minuit.

-Cher filleul, Lucius, joyeux Noël.

-A toi également parrain, papa joyeux Noël

-A toi aussi fils. Severus, fit Lucius en levant son verre.

- Bien parrain, papa, permettez moi de vous donnez en premier vos cadeaux.

Alors que Drago s'approchait du sapin afin de prendre les cadeaux destinés à Severus et son père, un hurlement retenti.

* * *

Un étage au dessus le repas avait également commencé, Harry était radieux. Il avait la soirée dont il avait rêvé depuis des années. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, c'était tout simplement parfait, le repas était délicieux, des bougies flottaient un peu partout dans l'appartement, des chants de Noël remplissaient la pièce. Le temps s'écoulait et minuit aller sonner dans quelque seconde.

-9..8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...JOYEUX NOËL cria Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain.

-Joyeux Noël mon grand, dit Sirius en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël Remus dit Harry en serrant Remus

-Joyeux Noël, alors tu es heureux ?

-Oh que oui c'est génial. Et maintenant les cadeaux !

Harry se précipita vers le sapin et pris le cadeau qu'il destinait à Sirius.

-Merci mon grand mais toi d'abord.

-Mmm ...bon d'accord allé je commence, dit Harry avec un sourire immense.

Il prit le premier paquet, il était de Sirius, un nouveau balai, plus puissant que l'éclair de feu, c'était une flèche d'argent. Il était noir et argent, on sentait la puissance émané du balai.

-Sirius il est magnifique, merci.

-De rien avec ça tu pourras rapporter la coupe de Quidditch cette année encore.

-Je l'adore merci.

-Aller prend un autre paquet, dit Sirius

Harry pris le paquet de Remus, c'était un livre sur les potions de guérisons, Harry avait décidé de s'orienter dans les études de médicomagie.

Merci Remu, c'est le seul qui me manquait tu es génial.

-Je t'en pris

-Vous êtes génial tout les deux, je passe un Noël magnifique grâce à vous deux.

Harry attrapa un autre paquet, étrangement il n'y avait pas de nom sur ce paquet. Il ouvrit la boite et resta figé devant une vision d'horreur. Il se mit à tremblé. Sirius et Remus se regardait avec inquiétude.

-Harry tout va bien demanda Sirius.

Alors que Remus aller lui demandais se qu'il se passait Harry poussa un hurlement de terreur et lâcha la boite, celle se renversa sur le sol.

Alors ils purent voir ce que contenait la boite, Sirius s'avança et pris le papier qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. On pouvait lire :

**_Je te ferai payer pour ce que tu m'a fait, et c'est le tien que j'enverrai à tes proches. Bientôt tu seras à moi._**

Au milieu de la boite entouré de papier de couleur noire se trouvait un cœur.


End file.
